Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 101
. Spider-Man laments that he couldn't save her. He tells himself that he doesn't ever want to forget Gwen, but her memory hurts too much. Returning to his apartment, Peter Parker tosses and turns all night and sleeps poorly due to his thoughts of Gwen. Needing money, he gets out of bed and decides to check in at the Daily Bugle so he can pay his rent on time for once. At that moment, in Lower Manhattan, the super-powered terrorist known as Blacklash has been hired by Cross Technologies to steal a new computer prototype before it can be locked in a safe at Keefe Industries. Inside, security guard Ed Palmer is brought his lunch by his newlywed wife Sue. Suddenly, Blacklash uses his high-tech whip to smash through the walls of the building. With his bullet-proof cape and fast-moving whip, Blacklash protects himself from the hail of bullets fired at him by the guards. As he fights his way through the guards, Ed tells his wife to get to safety. However, this warning comes too late as Blacklash takes the woman hostage. Unable to get the computer, Blacklash flees out the building and finds Keefe Industries headquarters is surrounded by police. He warns the police to stay away or he'll kill the woman and flees into another building. At that moment, Peter Parker is at the Daily Bugle looking for a photo assignment. That's when news about the Keefe Industries attack reaches Joe Robertson. With none of his other photographers available, he sends Peter to get the photos. When Peter arrives on the scene, he sees that the authorities are in negotiations with Blacklash to let the woman go. Realizing that this isn't a run of the mill hostage situation, Peter decides that he needs to do something as Spider-Man. Changing into his costume on a rooftop, Spider-Man tries to slip into the building unseen. As he is trying to do so, he is shocked to see a security guard has snuck in. That's when Spider-Man is spotted by the crowd. Hearing that the wall-crawler is nearby, Blacklash warns Spider-Man to stay away or he'll kill his hostage. With no other choice, Spider-Man has to pull back and join the crowd. There he is swarmed by the press who want to know what he was trying to do. As he tries to field their questions, Spider-Man overhears one of the reporters identify the hostage as the wife of a Keefe security guard. Spider-Man puts two-and-two together and realizes that Ed Palmer is trying to save his wife. This reminds him once more of how he tried to save Gwen Stacy. His distraction causes him to get swarmed by more and more reporters. Snapping out of it, Spider-Man manages to slip away and escape into the sewers. There he uses the drainage system to get into the basement of the building where Blacklash is holding Sue hostage. Going up to the upper levels of the building, Spider-Man runs into Ed Palmer. Not wanting him Ed or his wife to get killed, Spider-Man webs him up. Going into the room where Blacklash has the woman hostage, Spider-Man notices that the villain has his whip wrapped around Sue's neck so he can snap her neck in a moments notice. Spider-Man webs Blacklash's free hand forcing him to let Sue go. While he is unwrapping the whip from around Sue's neck, Spider-Man is defenseless as Blacklash pulls his hand free and pulls out a spare whip. Spider-Man is forced on the defensive, particularly his arm is made numb when struck by Blacklash's whip. Backed into a corner, Spider-Man manages to stop Blacklash from advancing by webbing his feet to the floor. This gives him a chance to push Sue out of harm's way. However, Blacklash tosses his whip at the wall, causing it to collapse on the hero. Pinned under the rubble, Spider-Man is too weak to break free, allowing Blacklash to wrap his whip around Spider-Man's neck. Trying to break free, Spider-Man gets a good look at Sue and she reminds him of Gwen Stacy due to her blonde hair. Finding an ounce of extra strength, Spider-Man manages to hit the button that makes Blacklash's whip retract. Without his weapon, Blacklash is quickly knocked out by Spider-Man. In the aftermath of the battle, the wall-crawler tells Sue to free her husband from his webbing and leaves the way he came. Later, back at his apartment, Peter Parker watches the news where Ed Palmer tells the media how Spider-Man saved his wife and considers him a hero. The thanks is something that Peter Parker really needed. Later, as Spider-Man, Peter goes to the cemetery where Gwen Stacy has been buried and leaves a flower by her grave.Gwen Stacy's tombstone states that she was born in 1952 and died in 1972. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale. At the time of this story, three years of the modern age have passed since Gwen Stacy died and this story. Modern readers should interpret the dates the tombstone to mean that Gwen was 20 years old when she died. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * (Security Guard) * (Ed's Wife) * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * Cybernetic Whip Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}